elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The New Krainian Empire/@comment-30856889-20170407173729/@comment-7180588-20170407200126
Actually, I've been keeping the chat open for days...here it is =The Adventures Of Skylar Storm Wiki = Chase McFly =The Adventures Of Skylar Storm Wiki= =Private Messages= *Superbionic 2009 *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *7:23 Chase McFly Hi *7:23 SaveLabRats sorry im late *hi *7:23 Chase McFly It's K *7:26 SaveLabRats also in this episode bree gets her nionics back except without all those abilities so she has super speed energy blast laser sphere invisibility agility and vocal manipulation those are the abilities sh had before the bree chronicles. she is till invincible and immortal and runs the lastest bionic version: bionic os 3 *7:26 Chase McFly Okay *Oliver; Wouldn't it be nice to see Rome? *7:27 SaveLabRats Chase: Yeah in fact we can geo leap there right now and geo leap back before diiner *7:28 Chase McFly Oliver: sounds great to me *7:29 SaveLabRats the geo leap to rome *7:29 Chase McFly (They geoleap) *(Oh, I'll delete my thing) *7:29 SaveLabRats k *7:30 Chase McFly *Oliver: Wow, look, the coliseum *Chase, would you have liked to be thrown to the lions? *7:30 SaveLabRats Chase: It depends whether i would have bionics or not *Olive (in the distance): intresting factoid, Chyna, The collosseum was built between 72 and 80 A.D. *(actually i think ill put that it could hold up to 50,000 people) *7:33 Chase McFly Oliver: Does it sound like somebody is nearby? *I hear they have good Italian Custard *Let's go get soe *7:34 SaveLabRats Chase: Yeah *7:35 Chase McFly (They arrive at the store) *Oliver: Chase, did you have a favorite student at the academy? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *7:42 SaveLabRats Chase: I had alot, they all impressed me how they could use their bionics to be bionic heroes *Oliver: I heard that one student from the academy just disappeared. Did you know him? *7:43 Chase McFly Chase: Yeah *Maximinus, I think his name was *7:43 SaveLabRats Oliver: Sounds like the Roman Emperor *Maximinus Thrax *7:44 Chase McFly Chase: That's crazy *My student ain't no emperor *7:44 SaveLabRats Oliver: right *7:45 Chase McFly Chase: Oliver, I'm detecting soemthing odd *It's like movement on my bionic tracking app *7:47 SaveLabRats Oliver: That is wierd *Meanwhile... *7:48 Chase McFly (Hey, can we stop now?) *(I need to take a bath) *7:48 SaveLabRats yeah *when should we continue? *8:06 Chase McFly You there buddy? *8:23 SaveLabRats yeah *8:28 Chase McFly Hi *Let's continue *8:31 SaveLabRats yeah *8:31 Chase McFly Maximinus: Where are they, master? *Where are Chase Davenport and Oliver Ross? *8:34 SaveLabRats Master: They have return to centium city go with an army to capture them *8:35 Chase McFly Maximus: ON it boss *8:35 SaveLabRats (lexi is the master btw, forshadowing the ant chronicles) *8:36 Chase McFly (I thought so) *8:36 SaveLabRats k *Douglas: Heres you new bionic chip, its just like it was before you guys fought roman and riker *Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. *8:38 Chase McFly Bree: Thanks so much! *(Hey Leana, want to join us?) *The New Roman Empire *8:40 Superbionic 2009 no just looking at the wiki if you don't mine *8:40 Chase McFly (Oh, okay) *Oliver: Douglas, I think we have a problem *Chase is getting villain detector signals *8:42 SaveLabRats Bree: Someone must be tracking us here *8:43 Chase McFly Skylar: Wait a second... *I see a video message *Let's see what it says *(They put it in and it plays) *8:48 SaveLabRats r u there? *8:49 Chase McFly *8:49 SaveLabRats cool *8:49 Chase McFly (Please say the lines in the video) *8:49 SaveLabRats k is it maximinus or lexi *8:49 Chase McFly (Both) *8:50 SaveLabRats Lexi: Attention Elite Force. You have no idea what you'll be dealing with. Say hello to my partner Maximinus. *Maximinus: After the Bionic Rebellion, Lexi helped me rebuild Krane's legacy. No with that, we will rebuild the old Roman Empire *Kaz: She's pretty *Lexi: Aren't I? *8:52 Chase McFly Oliver: How did she just respond to you? *8:52 SaveLabRats I'll delete the last part what kaz and lexi said *never mind *8:53 Chase McFly Very odd... *8:53 SaveLabRats which one said that? *8:53 Chase McFly GTG | *8:54 SaveLabRats k